Little Harry
by ClaireMalfoy20
Summary: Severus expected a pampered brat. Not a tiny child afraid and shivering. Severitus- Warnings! Rated M for Child abuse and slash. mentions of MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here I am with a new project! Hope you enjoy it! However, I'm probably not going to update soon, I'm really busy with exams and all, but as soon as I'm off on vacations I'll update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kisses!**

**Chapter 1**

Severus looked up from his plate to the mass of new students that had arrived to the Great Hall. He knew the Potter brat had arrived that year, so he looked around the eleventh years for a head of messy black hair and an arrogant face. 'Surely he is arrogant and already fat from all the food he gets'. He didn´t find him although, but he wasn´t worried. His name would be announced for the Sorting and Severus was sure he would be just like his father, arrogant and selfish. He shot a look at Albus and saw him looking for something, maybe the same boy as him, but he had a worried face. Severus raised a brow. Surely Albus was worried his little savior would be too arrogant. Severus smirked and turned to Minerva who was announcing the names. He was in time for his godson's sorting:

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

He looked at the blonde. He was the spitting image of his father. Elegant and cunning. Tall for his age, already looking like the perfect pureblood. He felt proud of him like he knew his parents would be. He made a mental note to owl Lucius and Cissy to tell them the news. They would be happy.

"Potter, Harry!"

Severus looked up; expecting to see the brat walking with arrogance, but nobody appeared from the crowd. Albus frowned and rose from his seat.

"Harry Potter? Harry, please come here for your sorting" nobody answered.

The first years looked at each other, trying to figure out who was Harry Potter. Severus frowned. The brat was already trying to draw attention to him. The rest of the people were dissolving in whispers. Then they made a path making a little figure stand out.

The tiny frame was shivering and was looking down. Surely a muggleborn terrified of the Giant Squid Severus thought. Then a little redhead, maybe a Weasley, gently tapped him on the shoulder and bent down to whisper something in his ear.

Then a face shot up and Severus saw the eyes.

_Lily's_ eyes.

That was Harry Potter? That was impossible! Severus was sure there was a mistake. The Potter brat was supposed to be tall, well fed, cocky and arrogant; not tiny, skinny and terrified. Maybe the Dursley's didn´t pamper him so much like Severus had thought.

The Weasley boy gently took his hand and took him to the Sorting hat. He exchanged looks with a shocked Minerva and placed Potter on the stool. Harry looked at him gratefully, not letting his hand go

"Harry, you have to drop my hand to be sorted okay? As soon as you are sorted you can take it again" reluctantly Harry dropped his friend's hand and Minerva placed the hat on his head. It fell down to the poor boy's nose, blocking his view. Minerva immediately took it, fixing it at the top of Harry's head, before the boy fell into a panic attack.

One minute later, with everyone waiting, the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Ron Weasley sighed with relief. At least he had a chance to be with Harry, he didn´t want to leave him alone, the little one seemed so scared. Ron understood then his brothers and their over protectiveness, he now felt the same for Harry, and he already was like a little brother for him, someone he had to protect.

Harry looked up to Minerva and Ron expectantly and they motioned him to the Gryffindor table. Ron found his brother Percy in the crowd and whispered to Harry to go to him. Percy understood and stood up to pick Harry and take him to their table. Harry was trembling embarrassed and scared and when he sat down he looked down at his lap and didn´t raise his head.

Ron looked up at the Deputy Headmistress and asked:

"Professor, do you think you could sort me already? I don´t want to leave him alone" Minerva looked up at Dumbledore who instantly nodded. Ron sat down on the stool and, as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Minerva barely had time to take the hat off the kid's head before he practically flew to the Gryfindor table where a distressed Harry was waiting for him in Percy´s arms, trying to avoid looking at all that people. Ron took Harry's hand in his and soon the little brunette was breathing normally again. Soon the noise got louder; sign that all the people was involved on their own business.

At the professor's table Albus, Minerva and Severus exchanged glances. This was really weird. Harry Potter was not what they were expecting. Albus dismissed everyone as soon as he could and motioned Minerva and Severus to follow him. Leaving the Great Hall, he saw Harry still in Percy's arms, with Ron by his side, in direction to the Gryffindor tower. The brunette had his face hidden completely in the prefect´s chest and was still shivering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that Albus!?" an enraged Severus asked.

"Albus I told it was a bad idea to leave Harry with those horrid muggles!" said Minerva.

Albus looked haunted. If he had known Harry would turn up like that he wouldn't have left him with the Dursleys. Just with looking at the boy he knew he would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

Severus for his part didn't know what to think. He was expecting a noisy arrogant brat, confident and with high self esteem. In his place was a tiny, insecure, scared little kid who looked like he was seven instead of eleven years old. This was not what he had imagined the child of James Potter would be.

"He looked really attached to the Weasley boy" interjected Minerva "Maybe he will take good care of him, until he gets comfortable in this environment."

"We can only hope" said Albus "However, I want you two to keep an eye in him for now. Anything that happens you report it to me."

Severus left the Headmaster's office deeply troubled. It seemed that all he had thought was wrong in all levels. He turned to Minerva and saw a determined look on her face:

"Severus, I think we need to pay a visit to those Dursley's…just to see how they are don't you think?" she finished with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Harry, my bed is this one; the one over here next to mine is yours." Ron explained to Harry the bed arrangements. Percy had to leave to do prefect rounds, and reluctantly left them on their own.

The other 3 first years were already changing into their pajamas and getting into bed. Ron helped Harry find some pajamas to use. He scowled when he looked at them: they had holes all over them and looked 4 sizes too big. He sighed and passed them on to Harry. He wished he could lend him some but he had only brought one pair. Maybe he could ask his mother to make some for Harry. In the meantime he got into his pajamas hoping Harry would do the same. But when he turned around, ready to get to bed, he saw the little brunette gripping the fabric with a tight fist, looking around in panic. Ron frowned and suddenly understood. He was afraid to get changed in front of the others. What had his relatives done to make him feel so insecure?

"Harry, would you like to get changed in the bathroom? No one will look at you, don't worry" Harry's features lit up and he practically ran to the bathroom. Five minutes later he emerged already changed, trying to stop them from falling. Ron smiled sadly at him, and motioned the little one to his bed.

Harry got into the bed and sat on top of the covers, looking at Ron expectantly. Ron sighed and helped him to get under them. He was getting more surprised by the minute. Although they were almost the same age, Harry seemed to be much smaller and less mature. He looked so…helpless and innocent.

With Harry tucked in and ready to sleep, Ron turned around to get into his own bed, when a small hand caught his arm. He turned back to see Harry looking at him with wide scared eyes.

"W-would you please stay with me? I'm scared"

"Of course Harry, don't worry." Ron got into bed with Harry. He looked at the others and they nodded at him understanding a little of the situation.

Harry snuggled into the sheets and Ron's warmth. Here he felt safe. He felt like the Dursleys couldn´t reach him here.

Ron wrapped his arms around his new friend protectively. He wouldn´t let any harm come to this little boy. And he would find out what had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! Here I come with a new chapter!**

**Please note that I do not know many things about child abuse. I've read many fics about it, but this is my first attempt. Constructive criticcism will be welcome, flames are NOT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. If I did Harry will be with Draco, giving him many kids. **

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning found Harry curled into a little ball in Ron's arms. The read head was snoring quietly next to him and Harry smiled a little. Maybe this could be his first friend. He felt safe with him.

He took a look around the room. The other three were still asleep. He wondered if they would be kind with him like Ron. He hoped so.

Ron woke up to the sound of the shower. He noticed the other side of the bed was empty and thought his new friend was on the shower. He smiled softly thinking about the little brunette. But then he frowned. It was evident that his family didn´t treat him well. Who could he tell? Maybe McGonagall as she was the head of house. And Dumbledore, because he was the director. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He hoped they could help.

He was deep in thought when Harry stepped out of the shower, practically drowning in the big fluffy towel. Ron chuckled and saw Harry looking at him expectantly.

"You can get in now. Sorry if I took so long" the little one said blushing.

"Don't worry Harry. The others aren´t even awake yet. I'm going in now, will you be okay?" Harry nodded, still blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they went down for breakfast Harry was trembling. The entire normalcy he felt when waking up had disappeared into the large crowd that filled the Great Hall. The little one looked up at his redheaded friend in fear with his large green eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Going back to the dorm sounded like a good idea.

Ron looked down when he felt a trembling hand grab his sleeve. Harry was terrified like the night before. He sighed. He had hoped Harry would be better than yesterday but it seemed that the remains of the damage were still fresh. He located his brother Percy among the crowd of Gryffindors and whispered to Harry:

"Do you remember my brother Percy from yesterday? Would you like if we ate breakfast with him?" Harry nodded eagerly and walked to the prefect who received them with open arms. Harry sat timidly in his lap and ate a few bites of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Weasley was eager to start his duty as a prefect. To guide the young minds into the path of knowledge. But when he saw the tiny brunette clutching desperately to his brother, he focused only on him and his heart broke when he saw the terrified green eyes. Something in his heart turned and he knew he would give anything to make that little boy smile again.

When his little brother looked at him for help he was fast to answer his plea. He took the little boy in his arms and felt him stiffen. Percy frowned. He took a closer look to the shivering bundle in his arms. he was very tiny for an eleven years old. He could only feel skin and bones under his arms. hadn´t Headmaster Dumbledore made sure that the savior of the wizarding worlds stayed in a family that could properly raise him? Maybe that family was struggling with money. But his family was far from rich and his brothers and he looked well fed and happy. What had happened to Harry to leave him like this? Percy felt useless. The only thing he could do was stroke his hair and try to protect him from the curios eyes of the people in the Great Hall. He resolved to do more in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus arrived early to the Great Hall. He wanted to take a look at little Harry when he went down. Maybe after a good night sleep he was better. He took a look at Minerva and saw her anguish look. She was exactly like him. And Albus had bags under his eyes; he looked his age for an instance. The amount of abuse suffered by Harry spoke by itself when they had noticed it the first time they had looked at him. Severus would be damn if he allowed Harry to go back to those wretched muggles.

The door opened and a redhead made his entrance, a little brunette at his side, again shivering. Severus, Minerva and Albus shared a worried look. The time to intervene had come. After the visit to the Dursleys (leaving Albus conveniently out of it) it was time to decide where would be Harry staying. But for that they had to talk to the little child. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry eating a few bits of breakfast sitting in the lap of Percy Weasley, with the youngest Weasley by their side. Maybe those two could be of help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day of school passed really quickly for Harry and Ron. Harry preferred to sit at the back of the class. He stood with his head down all day, only raising it when spoke directly and he was trembling the whole time, clutching to Ron for dear life. By the time dinner had come he was on the verge of a panic attack. Before entering the Great Hall Ron looked out for his brother desperately and with a worried look, motioned him to come.

"Percy please, I don't know what to do" Ron looked down at Harry who had is tiny hands fisting Ron's school robes; his head buried in his friend's shoulder. Percy knelt down and gently took Harry's head out of Ron's shoulder:

"Harry, little one, look at me. Everything is fine okay? We don't have to eat at the Great Hall. How about dinner in my rooms? How does that sound?" A teary face showed up nodding slightly. Percy opened his arms and soon a crying Harry was gripping his robes, his arms around Percy's neck.

"Shh, Harry, everything is going to be fine. Can you tell us why are you trembling like a leaf?" Percy asked rubbing the raven haired's back. Ron looked helplessly at his friend and brother.

"I'm sc-cared. I-I don't wan't t-to go back to th-the Dursleys" Harry managed to answer.

"The Dusleys are your relatives? The ones who left you like this?" Percy was nearly exploding with rage. Harry nodded weakly. Percy stood up determined. He picked up Harry, his little legs around his waist and Ron looked up at him

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to see Professor McGonagall. She will know what to do , okay Harry?" Harry looked at him, nervous, but nodded.

The three made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. The woman let them in instantly, sensing what was all about.

"Please sit. I'll ask for some tea and I'll firecall Severus and Albus." Harry tensed but Percy calmed him down rubbing circles in his back. The little one hadn´t let him go. Minerva smiled sadly at them and left to make the tea and make some calls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus, is Severus with you?" Minerva's head appeared in the fire

"Minerva dear, yes. Do you need something?" the two men looked at her expectantly.

"Percy and Ron Weasley are here. With little Harry-" she hadn´t finished when the two men were fighting to get to the fireplace first.

When they got to Minerva's office stumbling, she was waiting for them, an eyebrow raised:

"Okay gentlemen the time has come for us to intervene"


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Hello my readers! I'm so sorry for the mistake earlier. I hope this fix it.**_  
_**So, new chapter. Here I'm introducing mpreg. For those who don't like it, sorry for not announcing it, it was a spare of the moment. **_  
_**Dsclaimer: I dn't own any of this**_  
_**Enjoy!**_  
_**Kisses!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Harry?" Severus approached the little one buried in Percy's robes. Big green eyes peeked out of the black robes to look at the man.  
"A-Are you here to t-take me out of here?" Harry was sure his time here was out. They had figured out what a freak he was and they were coming to take him away.  
"No sweetie why would you say that?" McGonagall asked him gently.  
"B-Because you realized I-I'm a f-freak" the poor thing was now right down sobbing. Percy tightened his hold on him while Ron hugged him from behind.

"No, little one, listen to me" Albus interjected "We will never take you away from here. That's not why we are here" Harry raised his head again looking at the man fearfully but curiously.  
Severus was pained to see the state the little one was in. His relatives had left him like this? Why would they do that? To willingly harm an innocent child. It was inbelievable.  
"Harry, honey. We need to know. You relatives, do they hurt you?" Harry froze in Percy's arms. He so desperately wanted to tell them. Bur he knew the consecuences would be horrible. He would return to the Dursley's and the punishment would be worse.  
Ron was sobbing. How didn't he realize how bad was it? He couldn't be able to live if his parents were to him like the Dursley's were to Harry.  
"Little one, you need to know nothing you tell us will get out of this room, and you'll never go back to your relatives. That will happen over my dead body." Severus took his chin and raised his head to look at him. He was lost in those green eyes, so much like Lily's He still hated her but he couldn't hate this, _her_, little one. It was James's child after all too. He vowed right then to take care of him like he was his own.  
"R-Really? You won't send me back there?" there was a little spark of hope in his face and Severus could only nod before he had his arms full. The little bundle curled up against him hugging him and whispering "thank you's" nonstop. Minerva was crying on Albus's robes and Ron was huggin his brother, sobbing on his shoulder. Percy looked helpless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was curious. Who was the little one that was so scared? He had seen him at the sorting and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about him. well he emknew/em who he was: Harry Potter. But he had expected something else: someone confident, healthy, rival worthy. Not a little child afraid of his own shadow. What had happened to him to leave him like this?

He would find out and then he would make friends with the little one. He had seen him with Weasley. Maybe the redhead wouldn´t be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long talk, the two Weasleys took Harry with them to Gryffindor tower, the brunette sleeping exhausted in Percy's arms.  
What they had heard left the three teachers shaking. They had let Harry go to sleep with the promise of a physical check up the next morning. Minerva still had tears in her eyes and Albus wasn´t better. They were all blaming themselves.  
"How didn't we notice? We should've checked on him." Severus was devastated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Percy arrived at the entrance to the first years's rooms. Ron entered first and motioned Percy to Harry's bed. Percy sat down on the bed and tried to disentangle himself from the death like grip. That awoke Harry  
"W-Where am I? Percy? Ron? Where are we?" He looked so innocent just there in his arms, Percy didn't want to let him go.  
"We are in our rooms Harry. It's time to sleep. Do you want to sleep with me like last night?" Harry smiled shyly at Ron, but turned to Percy  
"W-Would you sleep with us? You feel s-safe." He dropped his head, he knew Percy wouldn't want that.

"Of course Harry, let me get my things from my room and I'll be back okay?" he looked knowingly at Ron, trusting his little brother to take care of Harry, and rushed to his room to take his necessities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/span/p

Ron looked at Harry and smiled down at him. The poor thing was still shaking even in his exhaustion.  
"Okay buddy, let's get into our pajamas and wait for Percy okay?" Harry nodded and again went to the bathroom. He returned with his oversized hand me downs and again Ron vowed to give him new ones.  
"I'm read-dy Ron" although he felt completely safe in this place, Harry was still fighting his stutter. Maybe his new friends would help him.  
Percy returned in that moment in deep burgundy red pajamas and black slippers. He chuckled at Ron's red and gold's and frowned and the big cloths Harry was wearing. He looked at Ron who shook his head almost imperceptibly. They would talk about that in the morning.  
Percy looked at the bed and frowned. Although Harry was very small and Ron wasn´t tall for his age either, the three of them in that bed would be uncomfortable. Si he raised his wand and made it bigger. Ron and Harry looked amazed at that. Percy sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable with one little child at each side. Ron took his left and Harry took his right. They placed their heads on Percy's chest and in no time the three were sleeping soundly.

"For the first time in many years, little Harry had a night with no nightmares. /span/p

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus was in his chambers, drinking his second glass of firewhisky.

He hadn´t thought about him for ten years; ten long years.

Everyone thought he hated James and that he was in love with Lily. The fact was he was in love with _James_

_James Potter._

When he had married Lily, Severus had started to hate her. He knew there had to be something for James to marry her. Severus had never told James about his feelings for him, but the night before they were to marry, James had approached him. he never spoke an "I love you" out loud, but just with looking into those hazel eyes, Severus knew he would be the owner of James's heart.  
James had given him his virginity that night. Severus had tried to convey his feelings for James while making love to him. Then James had walk away in the dawn, with a limp, a sad smile and a marriage to attend.

Severus had seen little of him since then. When he had heard of the prophecy, he had begged the Dark Lord to spare James. He didn´t care about Lily.  
But James had died. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for the delay but things have been hectic at the university! But here is chapter 4!**

**Warnings for the chapter: mentions of MPREG, some bashing (I couldn´t resist)**

**Kisses! **

Harry awoke the next day feeling restful. That hadn´t had happened in such a long time he almost didn´t recognize the feeling. He looked over Percy's chest to Ron who was still sleeping peacefully.

He wondered if these two people were willing to be his friends. They felt like brothers to the little child who had been starved of affection since he was one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had dreamt with James again. It had been long since the last time. He dreamt about the only night they had spent together. He dreamt that James didn´t marry Lily and that they had eloped.

He dreamt about a family with James. The hazel eyed one with a swollen belly and little feet running everywhere.

A lonely tear was dropped. The closest thing he had to James was Harry. To Severus it didn´t matter he was the son of Lily too. He would take care of him like the little one was his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry arrived to the Great Hall for breakfast holding the hand of Percy Weasley, with Ron by his other side. He was actually smiling, bouncing to get to the table. The doors opened and he froze. He had forgotten about the people.

Percy noticed and squeezed his hand to calm him. He looked at Harry with a big smile and said:

"Everything is going to be fine Harry. Don't be scared, Ron and I will sit with you" Harry smiled and the three walked to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco observed the scene and the conversation taking place by the doors. He thought it would be the perfect time to approach Harry. He noticed the Weasleys and concluded it would be best for him to behave the best way possible. It wouldn´t be good for Harry to create a fight.

He rose from his table and went to where the Gryffs where:

"Hello Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a first year Slytherin" Percy and Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you want something from us?" Meanwhile Harry looked up from his seat where he had been looking down. He looked timidly at Draco. He turned his head to look at Ron and Percy and got scared when he saw them frowning. He tugged at Percy's robe:

"P-Percy wh-what's happ-ppenning?" what did the handsome blonde want with him? He had done nothing to him.

"Nothing little one. Don't worry, we will soon get to your class" Percy was trying to evade problems with Malfoy but the blonde didn't listen.

"I don't want to cause trouble for Harry, Weasley, I only want to be his friend. Maybe we could put our family differences aside for this?" Draco was standing tall waiting for an answer.

Ron whispered to Percy: "Percy, I think Harry needs all the friends he can get. Maybe Malfoy really wants that. Why don't we give them a chance?" Percy nodded almost timperceptibly and looked down at a trembling Harry.

"Little one, listen to me, this is Draco Malfoy. He wants to be your friend. Would you like that?" he asked gently.

"B-But you would s-stop being my friend?" Harry asked, his lower lip trembling.

"No, no Harry, don't even think about that. We will always be friends. But now you can have more friends!"

Harry turned to Draco shyly. The blonde looked serious about wanting to be his friend. Why?

"S-Sure, I would like to be your friend D-Draco." The blonde smiled and nodding at Ron took a seat across from Harry and tried to start a conversation with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it Albus, why would Petunia do this to her nephew, or let it happen to him? Doesn't she care he is the only son if her late sister?" Severus was fuming while he thought about the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of those monsters.

"I don't know Severus, she should love him, he is family" at this Minerva perked up.

"Maybe he isn´t"

"What do you mean Minnie?" asked a worried Poppy. Minerva looked intently at Severus. He had confided in her about his night with James because she was his confident, she looked at her like a mother.

"Minnie? Surely you do not mean…" he paled

"It's an option Severus, you have to admit that." By now everyone in the room was looking at the two teachers discussing.

"Care to enlighten?" asked a puzzled Filius.

"The night before James and Lily's marriage…James came to me. I loved him then. I still do. We spent the night together. No words were necessary, I knew he loved me. The nine months later Harry was born."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Albus looked shock. Well that was an understatement. Severus felt satisfied for managing to surprise Albus for one in his life.

"Yes. Maybe Severus is Harry's father." Minerva affirmed. They all gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy was walking down the halls when he was suddenly grabbed from the crook of his arm, and dragged to a dusty old classroom.

"What the f-" he was silenced by a pair of lips on his owns and strong arms around his waist. He instantly recognized his boyfriend and sneaked his arms to the taller male's neck. They broke off panting

"Hey love, I see you've been busy" an amused Marcus Flint looked down to his lover who was blushing fiercely, hiding his face in Marcus's robes.

"I'm s-sorry Marcus." Percy sighed. He had been neglecting his boyfriend since Harry had came. But he couldn't help it, the little one needed him.

"Don't apologize" Marcus looked down at him firmly, and cradled his freckled face between his hands: "I saw you with the little one. I figured you would need time to sort things out. It's clear that tiny boy needs you and your little brother." He smiled at Percy gently and brushed those red sinful lips. Percy opened his mouth to receive his boyfriend and sighed in contentment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking towards the dungeons for his first potions class flanked by Ron and Draco. He was really scared because he wasn´t with Percy. He had his own classes after all. But he had Ron and his new friend, and he was excited about having classes with Professor Snape.

That was until someone said:

"Are you supposed to be Harry Potter the savior?" a bushy haired girl said

"Y-Yes I-I'm Harry Pott-tter. Nice to meet you." he said nervously. Ron and Draco narrowed their eyes paying attention.

"I read all about you. You don't look very strong. In fact, you are a weakling. How am I supposed to believe you are the savior?" she said annoyingly.

Harry was hyperventilating. Was it really his fault he didn´t look like the savior they had all been waiting for? They would surely all hate him now.

Ron immediately reacted and coaxed Harry into the classroom. Draco stayed out to confront the girl.

"How dare you! How dare you blame something on him! It's not his fault he looks like these. If you are going to learn, then check the facts before you start throwing accusations." With that he turned on his heels and left into the inside of the potions classroom.

I'm sorry but I cound´t resiste making it Hermione!bashing. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being so late, but I've been incredibly busy with college and Christmas and everything! But do not fear! I will never abandon!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Kisses!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Severus entered the Potions classroom only to see Ron and Draco kneeled down next to a distressed Harry, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. He approached them carefully and took Harry's hands in his.

"What's wrong little one? Did something happened?" Harry slowly nodded but was to distressed to talk. Ron catched up on that and looked at Severus:

"Professor it was Hermione Granger. She said some hurtful things to Harry."

"She asked how was she supposed to believe Harry was the savior if he looked like a weakling" Harry shrunked hearing that, Draco looked sadly at him: "She accused him of things that aren't his fault!"

Severus, not caring that his reputation could be ruined, took Harry in his arms like a toddler and sat him down in his chair. Then he turned at the class and said:

"If I hear one more hurtful thing said too Harry the responsible will be out of Hogwarts before he or she can say "forgive me". Id that clear?" the scared children nodded: "Miss Granger, come with me, we are going to see the Headmaster. The rest wait for me here. Do not touch anything." Severus left with a shaking Hermione Granger and the class dissolved in whispers.

Ron and Draco approached Harry silently and crouched next to him. Harry was still sniffling with his tiny fists covering his eyes.

"Harry buddy calm down. The headmaster will surely talk straight to that awful girl" a worried Draco tried to take Harry's fists from his eyes to dry his tears. Harry shook his head.

"Don't you unders-stand-d? She will sur-rely hate m-me n-now!" He was sure with this he had earned the girl's hatred.

"Don't worry mate. We will make sure she stays away from you. and I'm sure the whole class agrees with me." Harry raised his head shyly to look at the rest of the first years who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Harry don't worry!" a boy named Dean Thomas said. Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, the rest of their roommates nodded too. Harry smiled shyly at them.

Then Severus arrived. He stood next to Harry and said:

"Okay little one. Are you up to class?" Harry nodded shyly and took a seat between Ron and Draco. Ron was rubbing his back while Draco, the tallest of the three looked around for any possible threat (well they were eleven but they took their protector duty really really seriously). Fortunately the rest of the class passed without incidents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Potions was over Harry was getting out of class flanked by Draco and Ron when they crashed with two taller figures.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry, p-please…" the little one was distressed even before seeing who it was.

"Harry, little one, be calm it's only me!" Percy crouched next to Harry, hugging him to stop his shivering. Harry grabbed his shirt with his tiny fists and hid his head in Percy's chest. Percy raised his head to look at Marcus. The taller Slytherin got down next to his readhead boyfriend and look at the little black haired boy trying to hide in his boyfriends robes.

"Little one, please look at me, I'm not going to hurt you" the taller male said. Harry shyly raised his head under the careful look of his friends. Percy only smiled down at him.

"Hi, my name is Marcus" he gently ruffled Harry's hair chuckling

"H-hi, I'm Harry, nice to meet you".

Ron and Draco were surprised to see those two together. They weren´t even in the same grade. Percy looked up at Ron and silently asked him to keep his questions for later. Ron nodded imperceptibly.

Percy managed to get Harry to release his robes and gently brushed his tears from his face.

"Are you okay Harry? How was class?" Harry whimpered and hid again in Percy's robes. The redhead looked down at him surprised. "Can you tell me?" Harry shooked his head. Percy looked pleadingly at Ron and Draco who sighed.

"A girl in our class said some hurtful things to Harry, we managed to calm him down but he was really shaken by her words" said a worried Ron.

"Who was her, I will put her in detention" Marcus was rising to go looking for the girl when a tiny hand grabbed his pants.

"N-no please, don't do anything!" Harry said pleadingly, his green eyes impossibly open. "Professor Snape already took care of it, if you do something she will hate me more" this seemed to deflate Marcus, who returned to his previous spot next to Percy.

"Okay children, are you up to next class? What do you have?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have Transfiguration" answered Draco. Ron and he took a reluctant Harry from Percy and they all rose to head off to class.

"Be safe little one!" Percy shouted, and the three children turned around and smiled to the older ones. As soon as they were out of sight, Percy sighed and Marcus hugged him to his chest and placed a kiss to his red hair. "They will be safe" he whispered to his boyfriend's hair. Percy smiled and raised to kiss his boyfriend. Marcus, dropped Percy off to Potions and headed off to Charms, already thinking how adorable the little one was. And he already seemed to have united two predestined enemies: a Weasley and a Malfoy, who would have thaught?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the afternoon Draco sat down in his common room to write a letter to his parents. He was sure they would be happy about the recent events and his new friendships.

His parents were best friends. They didn't love each other, that was clear to Draco, but they treated each other right. His father had to left his boyfriend while they were in school to marry Narcissa because his grandfather was tied by a contract. Draco didn't know who this boyfriend was, but he knew they loved each other and they still did.

He wished he knew who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Malfoy Mansion…

"Cissy, help me, I've managed to bring him here; he needs rest and immediate medical attention!" Lucius shouted while placing what seemed to be a bundle of rags on a bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

Cissy arrived running (well, walking really fast, a Malfoy doesn't run) and took a look at the bundle. She gasped:

"Luc! H-how did you manage! Is it legal? Please tell me you did it legally!" She was crying in happiness, his husband had managed to take him home finally!

"Yes, it was legal, I managed to do it without the public eye knowing, with only the Wizengamot and Fudge present. I was not going to allow the love of my life to rot in Azkaban for something he didn't do!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm going to heal him. Step back a little and let me work"

"He passed out after being dosed with the Veritaserum and giving testimony under it" said a helpless Lucius. Narcissa examined the man. She took of the rags of Azkaban and replaced them with some pajamas. She cleaned him with magic and got him under the covers.

"Okay, he is just exhausted. He has nothing broken, he is just incredibly malnourished, not that I'm surprised with Azkaban's regime of food" she sneered, while tucking the man in. She knew Lucius was not going to move, so she conjured a comfortable chair and motioned his husband to take place in it. Lucius quickly sat down and took the man's hand.

"I'm going to alert Severus, he will want to know, he was worried about him too" Lucius nodded and said:

"Alert Remus and Fenrir too, they don't know anything"

"You are safe my love. I'm going to protect you. You will suffer no more I promise." The blonde said while stroking the much smaller man's black hair.

"You are safe now my beautiful, my precious little Siri"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Remus and Fenrir, _

_I need your help. Harry, the son of Lily and James, has arrived to Hogwarts. He is in bad shape. Minerva, Albus and I discovered he was abused as a child. He is incredibly small and thin. _

_I know you are out of the country to avoid being trapped. Albus has managed to make the ministry back off on werewolves so it is safe for you to come back for now._

_I will be waiting for you,_

_Severus._

Remus looked up pleadingly at his mate. Fenrir smiled gently at his little werewolf and kissed him:

"We will part inmediately for Hogwarts"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay but such is life...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Kisses XD**

**CHAPTER 6**

Albus's floo flamed to life and two figures appeared. First arrived a very tall man with silver hair and earrings on his ears, with a black button down shirt and black pants. He nodded to Dumbledore and turned around with his arms extended just to catch a second figure that stumbled and fell into his arms.

A sandy haired man raised his head from the much taller man arms and looked at Albus. He smiled at him and then looked up and the one holding min:

"You can let me go now, I'm fine love"

"Are you sure? You are not feeling dizzy?" he asked with concern

"I'm sure, now let me go so I can say hello to Albus" the silver haired man reluctantly let him go and the two turned to Albus.

"Remus, Fenrir, I'm glad you could come." Said Albus smiling sadly at them "I wish this was a happy occasion, but I must say Severus called you for help"

"That's what we gathered from his letter. How's Harry?" asked a concerned Remus. His little pup has suffered and he hadn´t been able to do anything. His heart ached for that. Fenrir and him considered the child to be one if their pack.

"Can we see him?" Fenrir asked

"Yes, but be careful. He is incredibly shy. He has make friends with little Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They are taking care of him along with Ron's older brother Percy. Maybe it would be better if you talked with him and Severus first."

With nothing more to say the two werewolves left the Headmaster's office to go look for Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock was heard from outside Severus's rooms. He got up from his book and his firewhisky ready to shout to whoever student was bothering him at this ungodly hour, only to find two old friends. He looked down at Remus and smiled softly at him and then leveled his head to smile at Fenrir. He engulfed the two in a quick hug, Remus being sandwiched between the other two:

"Hey! I'm trying to breathe in here you oafs!" the let him go chuckling.

"I'm glad you came. And I have good news. I'm sure Lucius sent you a letter but it crossed you on your way here. He got Sirius out of Azkaban." Remus and Fenrir gave him a brilliant smile

"That's great! He finally managed to get him out. Is he okay? When can we gio see him?" asked Remus.

"He's still resting. He is malnourished and weak but Narcissa says he will manage a full recovery. Lucius will owl us when it's safe to see him. Now I called you to talk about Harry."

Severus briefed the two werewolves on Harry's situation for half an hour. By the time he ended Remus was openly crying in Fenrir's arms who looked like he was going to explode, Severus assumed form wanting to kill the Dursleys.

"Can we see Harry? I need to hug him and tell him everything will be okay" Remus said between sobs.

"Tomorrow, I will call him to my office before class. Now, Albus has prepared you rooms next to mine so try to sleep and we will see Harry tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry woke up feeling well rested, the incident from the day before gone from his mind for the moment. Then he waited quietly in the bed for Ron to wake up. The redhead next to him started to stir until he finally woke up to smile at Harry. The two had slept snuggling into each other.

"Hello Harry, ready for today?" Harry nodded shyly at his friend. The two got ready for breakfast and went down the stairs where Percy was waiting for them.

"Hello little ones. Ready for a new day? Ron beamed at him and Harry smiled. "My friend Marcus is waiting for us outside the common room. He is going to walk us to the Great Hall, is that okay Harry? Percy crouched down next to the tiny brunette who nodded eagerly

"He feels s-safe"

"I like him" said Ron.

The stepped outside the common room only to find not one but two Slytherins. Marcus was waiting for them with Draco in tow. The blonde smiled when he saw Harry and Ron and approached them.

"Hello boys, we are here to escort to three to the Great Hall, okay?" Marcus kneeled down and smiled at Harry. The raven haired boy smiled shyly up at him and Marcus took that as a sign and offered him his hand. Harry shakily slipped his delicate hand in the much bigger one and they all went down to breakfast, the two older ones talking softly and Draco and Ron chattering happily with Harry who only smiled at them from his place holding Marcus's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus smiled softly at the odd group getting down for breakfast. He nodded at Albus and Minerva, and got up to approach the students.

"Hey Harry, did you sleep well?" he asked softly at the little brunette. Harry smiled at him from his breakfast and only nodded.

"Could you come with me after breakfast?" Harry paled. Had he gotten into trouble? Maybe they wanted to kick him out!

Severus noticed his paleness and rushed to assure him: "Little one I promise you are not in trouble. I only want to talk to you. you friends can come as well" Harry felt relief at this. He didn´t want to go alone, although Professor Snape felt safe. He finished breakfast and got up to follow Professor Snape. Ron and Percy got up with him and motioned Draco and Marcus to follow.

Harry started to panic on the way to the office and Marcus got down picking him up. Harry griped his robes and locked his legs around Marcus's waist. The went up and entered Severus's chambers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Fenrir were waiting for Harry in Severus's rooms. Nothing prepared them for what they saw. A tiny bundle snuggled in the arms of a Slytherin, surrounded by two Weasleys and a Malfoy.

Marcus sat down with Harry and gently lifted the head buried in his chest to look up. Harry looked up trembling and saw two figures smiling down at him.

One was a little short and thin man with golden brown locks. He had amber eyes and was kindly smiling at him. The other one was huge! He had silver hair and steely blue eyes and was heavily muscled.

Marcus felt Harry starting to tremble and put his hand on his back for support.

"Harry, this two people wanted to meet you" said Severus softly.

"W-Who are y-you?" he was so nervous his stutter came back.

"Hi little one. This is Fenrir and I'm Remus, although you probably remember me like Uncle Moony" Remus hoped Harry remembered him. his cub had suffered so much he needed people who loved him in his life. Harry looked at him with impossibly big green eyes remembering.

"U-Uncle Moony? I remember….I remember a wolf and a dog…" he was really confused.

"Yes, I gave you a stuffed wolf when you turned one. I'm really sorry I wasnpt here for you when you were growing up. The only thing we wanted was to take care of you when James and Lily died, but the Ministry forced us to abandon the England and they didn´t let me take you with us" Remus explained sadly. He hoped Harry would understand. He loved his cub and he didn´t want him to think they had abandoned him willingly.

Slowly and trembling Harry nodded up at Marcus who released him and put him down. He walked slowly to Remus and Fenrir who were holding their breaths. He opened his arms and clanged to the two of them griping their robes and sobbing. The two werewolves kneeled down immediately, Remus hugging Harry and Fenrir surrounding the smaller ones with his arms. Finally they were reunited.

Percy smiled with tears in his eyes and Marcus hugged him from behind. Draco and Ron smiled at each other and the three professors looked fondly at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I'm so late! Please don't hate me! **

**Now, this chapter is a little short, but I know you'll like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kisses!**

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day found the odd group getting down for breakfast. Marcus and Draco had again waited for the Gryffindors to arrive to escort them to the Great Hall. Harry was still very shy around people who he hadn´t met, and Marcus's big hand on his own gave him reassurance. Percy smiled fondly at the little raven haired boy.

When they arrived to the Great Hall they sat down to take breakfast. Marcus smiled at Harry from the Slytherin table and Harry shyly returned it. He raised his head a little to look at the teachers table and got a glimpse of Uncle Moony and Fenrir chatting quietly with Professor McGonagall. He beamed at them and Remus smiled warmly at him from his spot. He then took a look at the rest of the Gryffindor table and saw the bushy haired girl from the day before. He tried to smile shyly at her but the girl sneered at him and continued reading.

Harry dropped his head sadly and stopped eating. Ron noticed and looked at his older brother.

"Harry, little one what's wrong? Did you lost you appetite?" Harry looked up at Percy with his green eyes full of tears.

"Th-the girl from yesterday, it seems sh-she likes me even less than b-before"

"Don't worry mate, just don't pay attention to her, that attitude will not last" Harry only nodded weakly. Soon breakfast was done and they got down to Transfiguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus had dreamt about James again. He missed him so much. Every day he convinced himself more that Harry could be his son. Maybe he could convince him to take a potion to see. Then it would be easier for him to take care of Harry and take him away from the Dursleys, and take him to live at Snape Manor.

…He had gotten carried away again, but he wished Harry was his son.

He decided to call him at the end of potions that day. He had an inheritance potion in his stock that would be useful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, flanked by Ron and Draco took the usual path to Transfiguration. He came across Fenrir and Remus on his way to the classroom and run to Remus's arms who kneleed down to receive him. Harry jumped to his arms locking his arms around his neck and his little legs around his waist.

"Oof! Pup I'm happy to see you too!"

"Move Remy I want a hug too" said Fenrir taking his time to scoop Harry in his arms. He nuzzled the raven hair chuckling when Harry squealed with laughter.

"Where were you going" asked Remus putting Harry down.

"To Ttransfiguration…and speaking of that we are running late!" said a frantic Draco. He and Ron took both of Harry's hands dragging him to McGonagall's class.

Remus and Fenrir smiled fondly at the unusual trio, and then Fenrir threw Remus over his shoulder. Remus shrieked frantically:

"Put me down you overgrown wolf! Where are you taking me?"

"I'm sure you can imagine…"

Remus could only blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, could you stay here for a moment?" Severus looked down at Harry who paled drastically. Had he done something wrong? "Be calm, is nothing bad, Draco and Ron can stay as well" Harry let out the breath he had been holding. The blonde and the redhead shared a look but said nothing.

At the end of the class Severus sat down in front of Harry and took his little hands in his own big ones. Ron and Draco sat down behind Harry for moral support.

"Okay little one, listen to me really carefully" Harry nodded shyly "when I was in school, the same year as your father and Remus and some other friends, I fell in love with your father" he made a pause to see Harry's reaction; the little one was looking at him wide eyed. Ron and Draco were open mouthed in surprise.

Harry made no sound so Severus took it as his cue to continue: "I fell in love with him, but never told him. Only a few knew of my love for him. The night before he married Lily, he came to me, we…we spent the night together, and you were born nine months later" here Harry looked really confused; His dad had cheated on his mum? Why would he do that?

"Harry, listen, neither of us wanted to hurt Lily; it was something we couldn't explain. I know he loved me, but he never told me, I still don't understand why."

"Why are you t-tell-lling me th-this? What does it have to do with me?" by now Harry was in tears, holding onto Severus's hands.

"Because I have reasons to think maybe I am your father" Harry gasped

"How is that possible? Men can´t get pregnant!"

"Some men can, only in the wizarding world, and is a recessive gene. Most families have lost it in time, but others still give some bearers, from time to time." At this Draco and Ron nodded in recognition. Their fathers had told them about the bearers.

"What I want to say, is that I would like to test with a potion to see if I'm your father or not. Maybe I'm wrong, but you have to know Harry, even if we are not related, I already love you like my own son okay?" by then Harry was crying. He threw himself in Severus's arms and hugged him.

Harry looked at his friends for support and they nodded almost imperceptibly.

"O-Okay, I will do the test. I want to see if you could be my father" Severus sighed in relief and took him to his desk.

"Now, drink a bit of this potion and then prick your finger with this needle" Harry paled "Don't worry, it will not hurt; it's just to drop a bit of blood in the parchment, then I will do the same, and the parchment will show us the results"

They did it and waited, Harry in Severus's lap, with Ron and Draco at each side. Then the parchment started to glow, and words appeared:

**_NAME: Harry James Snape Potter_**

**_FATHER: Severus Apollo Snape_**

**_BEARER: James Corvus Potter_**

Severus held it up and showed it to Harry. The little one gasped and looked up at Sev-no his father.

"Well, it seems I was right. You are my son" he hugged Harry tightly, petting his curly hair. Harry could only cry of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late haha. Again, no excuses!**

**But, to make up for my lateness, here's some smexy time at the end of the chapter(don´t laugh though, I'm an amateur at these things). You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: again, don´t own anything. **

**Enjoy! Kisses XD**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Harry, son, listen to me, I love you already, I would even if you were not my son. I was planning on adopting you if you were willing. Would you like that?" Severus looked down at his son hopefully.

"Y-You would r-really adopt m-me?" Harry was distressed about his stutter but held himself as he asked his father his opinion.

"I would be honored to call you my son legally. You would be known now as Harry James Snape Potter….are you okay with that? asked Severus uncertainly.

"Yes!" Harry threw himself again in his father's arms, hugging him and holding on for life. Ron hugged Draco, who placed his chin on top of the readhead's hair. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Their little friend was finally getting a family.

Harry just hugged his father tightly, fearing he would disappear if he let him go. Severus seemed to be thinking the same because he didn´t let his son go for a long while.

Moments later, they fire-called Albus, Minerva, Percy, Marcus, Remus and Fenrir. They were all happy for little Harry. Albus wrote the necessary documents and sent them to the ministry.

"They will eventually call you to sign the papers, but don´t worry little one, soon enough everything will be in order." Harry flashed a smile at him.

"See, Harry? I told you everything would be okay" Percy crouched down next to Harry, Marcus next to the pair. Harry hugged him, burying his face in the prefect's chest and whispered: "thank you for everything". Percy got up and hugged Marcus, trying not to cry.

"Well" said Minerva smiling at everyone "I think this calls for a celebration"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very far from Hogwarts, at Malfoy Manor:

"Lucius! Lucius he's waking!" a blonde wizard run through the whole manor only in his pajamas. He arrived to the guest room panting. A blonde witch was smiling at him. he immediately approached the bed and saw the occupant who was trying to open his eyes.

"Siri? Siri my love wake up, it's me Luc" he took one of the raven haired wizard hands in how own and softly squeezed them.

"L-Luc? Is that you?" he tried harder to open his eyes, but the damn eyelids didn't seem to cooperate. He shed some tears in frustration.

"Stay calm, my love, don't force it." He kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

"Luc, please I want to see you" Sirius cried.

"Shh, my love, take it easy, you are just recovering from something awful, it will take time. Just be calm I will be here". Finally Sirius opened his eyes. He looked at Sirius and Narcissa, who were smiling at him.

"Is this real? You got me out of that place?" he couldn´t believe it. It had to be a dream.

"Yes, its real, you are at Malfoy Manor, you are safe, I promise" Lucius held him gently, whispering nonsense in his ear.

Sirius started sobbing hopelessly, he was finally gone from Azkaban, his blonde lover had saved him. Narcissa let them alone discreetly; he had some people to call.

"W-wait" Sirius took his face out of his place on Lucius's chest to look up at him "What about Harry, is he okay? How old is he? Who took care of him? Please tell me it wasn´t the Dursleys!" said Sirius frantically.

"Siri-Siri calm down please" said Lucius trying to calm his lover down. "Calm down or you´ll force me to give you a calming potion. Sirius calmed down a little and returned to his previous position buried in his lover's broad chest.

"Now, I only know about Harry because of Severus. The ministry made Albus place him with the Dursley's, something about blood wards, This year he entered Hogwarts, he looked eight years old instead of eleven. Severus took notice and with some help from Minerva and Albus, they managed to contact Remus and Fenrir who came to help. The poor thing it seemed he had never been even hugged, or properly taken care of. Severus made sure to change that. Our little wizard seems to ha make some friends, even Draco. He seems to be really taken with little Harry." Lucius explained while calmly petting Sirius's long raven hair. The ex-prisoner was openly sobbing by now. His little godson hag gone through so much, he was sure. There wasn´t any other option if he had been placed at the Dursleys, those magic-haters!

"Please tell me something has been done about Harry's custody" he looked up at Lucius imploringly. "You know I was supposed to be his guardian but they took me by force. And I know that wretched minister forced Remy and Fenrir to flee the country. But maybe now I can get custody!"

"Don´t worry about that. Severus fire called me this morning. You won´t believe it." Lucius smirked, he had been in shock too.

"What is it? Please tell me don´t leave me like this!" Sirius grabbed his lover´s shirt, not caring if he left wrinkles in the delicate material.

"Severus confessed he and James had been together before he married Lily. Apparently Severus thought there was a chance that Harry was really his son. They made love and nine years later little Harry appeared. It could be a possibility. So, they took the potion and voila! Harry is in his way to become legally Harry Jmaes Snape Potter."

"No way! Severus and Jamie? Who would've thought?" Sirius smiled, at least his godson had some family left. He couldn´t wait to see him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus, I have news" Remus´s blonde head appeared in Severus floo. He was busy trying to make his rooms add space for a new bedroom for his son.

"Yes Remus what is it?" he crouched next to the floo to look at his friend.

"Fenrir just talked to Narcissa, Siri woke up" Remus smiled at Severus.

"Really? That´s fantastic! Now I have to tell Harry, maybe he will remember his beloved godfather."

"Please be careful, you have to explain with details that Sirius never wanted to abandon him. he was taken to Azkaban without a trial. If not Harry will think he's another person who doesn´t love him, we don´t want that"

"Yes, don´t worry I'll be careful, please let me now when he is recovered so we can go see him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M-Marcus, please not here-ahh, do that again!" Percy moaned when his boyfriend licked his nipple again. Marcus smirked while kissing his sexy boyfriend's torso and neck.

"Oh, so do I stop or not?" how he loved teasing his adorable redhead. He stopped to take a look at him. Glasses nowhere to be found, swollen lips, unbuttoned robes that were hanging by his elbows, leaving his chest for his worshipping and full of hickeys; he looked like the picture of debauchery. Percy blushed.

"J-just take me somewhere private, they can´t catch us in the middle of a hallway!" Marcus was about to take his readhead to the most close unused classroom when they heard three gasps of surprise. They slowly turned around…

"Draco let me look! I want to see what they are doing!" Draco was furiously looking at them while covering Ron´s and Harry's eyes. Ron was trying to set free while Harry shyly his himself behind his friend´s back.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a really calmed Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Again I'm so sorry for the delay. Work is litterally sucking the life out of me. Although I love it.

I managed to get a quick chapter done so you'll be happy for a while

Kisses! XD

**Chapter 9**

"W-Well...we-we were...uhh...nothing is going on!" Percy stammered. Marcus quickly threw is cloak on top of his boyfriends shoulders to hide him. There were things no one was supposed to see. He hid Percy behind him and glared at the three students.

"What we do is none of your bussiness" at that moment Ron managed to dodge Draco and appeared from behind him looking curiously at them:

"Well, it is my bussines seeing is my brother who is behind you" Perc sighed, this coudn't be avoided any longer.

"R-Ron, Marcus here...he's...he's my boyfriend. We really love each other and we would very much appreciate if you did not tell Mom and Dad, we don't know how they could react." the older redhead looked pleadingly at his littlest brother. Ron eye them suspiciously and then he grinned, throwing himself at Percy's arms.

"Of course I'll keep your secret! You are my favourite brother! And Draco and Harry won't say anything either, right guys?" Harry nodded enthusiastically, while Draco shook his head in amusement.

"Just, enough with the PDA in public places. If you want to keep it a secret you have to be more careful" Marcus and Percy nodded gratefully at the younger blonde.

In that moment Seveus appeared from a nearby hall:

"Harry? Son could we speak for a moment?"

"Dad!" Harry shily aproached the potions master timidly hugging him. Severus smiled down at him and picked his son up. Marcus and Percy rushed to get out of there. It woul not be good if Severus caught them "corrupting" his son.

"What is it Dad? Is something wrong?" asked Harry in his dad's arms. Severus smiled at him shaking his head.

Nothing is wrong son. There's something I need to tell you. We'll head to my rooms, is that ok?" Harry nodded eagerlly, and Severus felt relieved his son already trusted him that much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Remus and Fenrir were in Severus's quarters waiting for Lucius and Sirius who were supposed to arrive to meet Harry at last. Remus was very nervous, he hadn't seen hi best friend in ten years, since he was thrown out in Azkaban, and Reus himself had to go into hiding along with Fenrir to avoid being caught by the ministry.

Suddenly the floo network came to life and to figures appeared from the flames; one tall blonde holding a smaller raven haired man. The blonde smiled at the two werewolves, while Sirius just hugged Remus tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let him go.

"It's so nice to finally see you Remy" he said crying happily. Remus too, was sobbing in his friend's shoulder blade. Fenrir chuckled and involved the two Gryffindors in his huge arms. Lucius smiled from his place near the fire.

"Ok, ok, enough hugging. Sirius is still weak from his stay in Azkaban, he needs all the rest he can get. Siri, sit here while we wait for you godson." Sirius smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, when helped him get seated in a loveseat. Fenrir sat nearby with Remus in his lap.

"So, tell me, what have you two been up to?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. The silver haired giant smirked while Remus blushed faintly.

"Nothing much really, we have been in France this past years. Only now we came back because of the werewolves laws" Sirius smiled sadly at the two. It had been ten tough years for everyone.

"Well" said Lucius trying to lighten up the mood "Now is all good, everything will be fine" he smiled at everyone and kissed Srius forehead. The brunette smiled and leaned into him.

They were chatting happily when the front doors opened, and two figures appeared. Sirius held his breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Severus entered his chambers with his son in his arms. Little Harr had been so nervous Severus had to pick him up to reassure him he wasn´t going to let him go, nor was he going to send him away.

"Harry, little one, I want you to meet someone. I need you to lift your head so he can meet you." slowly Harry lifed his head from his father's shoulder and looked at the people in the room. He smiled at Fenrir and Remus:

"Fen! Remy! When did you arrive here! Are you here to see dad? He said he wanted me to meet someo-" he stopped midrant looking around at the two other people present. They smiled dwn at him and Harry instantly hid behind his father's robes. He was still very shy around strangers. Severus smiled softly at him and gently ushered him towards Lucius and Sirius.

"Hello, little one. You probably don't recognize us, but we know you since you were born" Harry observed them for a minute and then whispered:

"U-Uncle Siri? Uncle Luc?" the two smiled at the little ones shyness and nodded. Sirius was already sedding a few tears and the two slytherins present already felt sensitive though they would never admit it.

"I-I think I remember you, is that possible?" he asked looking up at his father. Severus nodded smiling.

"Oh little one, we missed you so much. There's so much tot alk about." Sirius hugged him tightly to his chest, and Harry sobbed, holding on to his godfather like a lifeline. "We wated so badly to see you but some ver bad men ocked me up in a horrible place and Lucius here spent all this time trying to get me out so we could be with you"

"It doesn´t matter Siri, you are here now" whispered the little Gryffindor. How could someone be so forgiving was what they were all asking themselves.

Sirius hugged his godson for a while longer and then let him go so he could look at him properly. He wiped the little one remaining tears and eagrly set him on his lap. Lucius looked at him a little worried but Severus shook his head. They both needed this.

"So, little one, tell me all about school!"

"W-Well I have two f-friends they are Draco and Ron, and a-also Marcus and Percy, th-they took care of me at the beggining when I was s-sad, and now I'm all better and I have Dad!" Harry stuttered a little nervous but got a huge smile at the end when talking about his dad.

"Well did you know that Lucius here is Draco's dad?" Severus asked his son gently. The two werewolves beside him chuckled, this would be fun.

Harry blushed and looked at the blonde: "Is it okay for your son to be my friend?"

"Yes, little one, of course. I think you are adorable, Drac is lucky to have you as a friend, and also Ronald." Harry turned crimsom at the praise. He wasn´t use to those.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was happily trotting the hallways on his way to Proffesor Snape quarters to meet up with Harry. He was so happy that Harry had finally found a real family. He deserved it.

Just as he was about to arrive, an owl rached him:

"Errol! What are you doing here? Is that letter from Mom and Dad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, little one how about we go outside and you introduce us to your friends?" a rested Sirius asked him

"Sure! Ron was about to come down here, we could meet up with him in the way"

They opened the door just to find a sobbing Ron curled up in the floor next to Severus's rooms...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I'm so sorry for being so late with the update, work is driving me crazy, **_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 10**

"Ron! Is something wrong?" Harry asked his best friend approaching him and hugging him tightly. Severus kneeled down next to the redhead and softly brushed his head:

"What happened Ron?" the little redhead didn´t answer, just handed the potions professor a letter. He took it and stood up to read next to the other adults.

_My dearest Ron, _

_I know you are still a little young to hear about this, but I thought you should hear from me instead of reading about it from your brothers. _

_Your mother has left us. She said she hadn´t signed up for seven children and to be a housewife, so she took her things and left. _

_I'll come to Hogwarts this weekend to explain things further to you and your brothers._

_Please my son, remember I love you and your brothers. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

Severus raised his head from the letter and looked down at Ron who seemed devastated. Remus kneeled down and hugged him, while whispering in his ear:

"Don´t worry Ron, everything will be okay, you'll see. It may seem like there´s no solution, but you'll understand better when your father comes. Please stay calm for now." Ron kept crying, although more quietly now. He grabbed Remus's robes like a life line. Meanwhile Harry looked at his father pleadingly, like he was begging him to make his friend better. Severus sighed, he had never been good with family affairs.

"Ron, be calm. We will figure this out. I'll contact your father now. Meanwhile, please get some rest"

Ron cried until he fell asleep. Harry stayed by his side, falling asleep after his friend, also with tear tracks down his face. Meanwhile, Severus called Arthur on the floo:

"Arthur! Are you there? Please answer!" a rather pale Arthur appeared in front of the fireplace, with bags under his eyes and a disheveled appearance but he smiled tiredly when he saw his old friend:

"Severus, my friend, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have your youngest son here, looking devastated. He read your letter, is everything okay?" that did the trick, Arthur fell down to his knees softly sobbing.

"Molly left us. She just took her thing and disappeared while I was at work. She even left Ginny alone! I can´t believe it. And now I'm wondering how am I supposed to work if my child is alone at the house. Thank god is Saturday but I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"Why don't you come over to my quarters and talk to Ron and the rest of your children first. Then we figure out what we are going to do. Don't worry." Arthur smiled tiredly at him and motioned for him to open the network. Moments later he was standing in Severus living room with a sleeping Ginny in his arms. Severus hurried to hug him and later Fenrir appeared to take Ginny from his arms while Arthur sank down on the sofa. After greeting him, Sirius and Lucius slowly went to Severus sleeping quarters to retrieve a tired Ron and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a rather surprised Ethan Nott had seen a haggard looking Molly Weasley leave Gringotts furiously. He entered the bank, glad that he was such good friends with the goblins and asked:

"Ragnarok, my dear friend, is that Molly Weasley? She looked rather furious, did something happened?" raganarok the head of the bank looked up at him and sneered:

"She was trying to access her ex-husband's vault. We take great care of Arthur and his children's vault, given that he makes so little money in the Minister. She no longer has access to that money so we sent her on her way."

Ethan had stopped listening after ex-husband…so his beautiful Arthur was single again? He smirked: this was the perfect opportunity. He had been waiting twenty years for a chance like this. Now he could properly court his delectable redhead without his now dead father threatening him.

"He won't know what hits him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron? Little one, it's me, Daddy" Arthur spoke softly to his son. He had refused to get up from bed. Harry had woken up thanks to Sirius and had run up to hug his Dad. Severus had motioned to Arthur to enter his sleeping rooms to retrieve his child. It seemed he was rather fond of sleeping in.

"Dad? It's that you?" crying gain, Ron hugged his father. Arthur softly petted his hair, whispering nonsense in his ears, trying to calm him down:

"Why would mother leave us? Were we not good enough?" the older redhead's heart broke at that. Not only had that woman left their children alone, she had made them doubt about being lovable. In that moment, any ounce of love he had left for her vanished: no one messed with his children.

"Ron, don't worry. I love you, and your siblings from here to heaven. Nothing could stop that. Now, it will be difficult to manage at first, but trust me, we will make it. Now, stop crying please, and get down with me so Severus can give a cup of tea." Ron nodded, cleaning the tear tracks from his face.

They went down to Severus's living room and sat down, each one whit a cup of tea to calm their nerves. Harry sat on Remus's lap near Ron, shyly holding his friend's hand while managing a cup of hot chocolate.

"Are you better Ron? Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see. I've never had a mother, so I don't really know what's like, but I'm fine with dad, we are happy" he looked up hopeful to his father who smiled down at him. Ron nodded looking down, taking his father's hand in his. Arthur took him in his arms and held him for a moment. Then he softly whispered in his ear:

"Now, we will go look for the rest of your brothers so I can explain everything to you." He took Ginny in his arms who was somehow still sleeping, secured her with one hand and took Ron's hand in the other one. He nodded goodbye and thanks to Severus, and left with his youngest children.

Severus looked at his friends and his son; Sirius had took Harry in his arms to calm him down. The brunette was still a little sad for his friend.

"We will be going now, Sirius still needs to rest. Feel free to come to the manor to visit" Lucius said. After hugging everyone they left via floo. Remus and Fenrir left too and Severus was left alone with Harry. He hugged his son tightly:

"You know I will never, ever, stop loving you? You are my son, my most beloved treasure." Harry hugged his dad tightly wrapping his little arms around his father's neck. It was still hard for him to feel secure around people, but he knew he had his dad, whom he loved more than anything.


End file.
